Family
by ZanessaJaSamCarSonWhore92
Summary: Barrett-Corinthos, Morgans, Jacks, Webber-Keenans, Falconeri's, Zaccharas, Lansings, Davis-Scorpio-Drakes, Cassadines, Quartermaines, Thornharts, Spencers
1. Chapter 1 Characters

**This is my very first fan fiction. It has GH characters and AU characters. **

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING GH RELATED IE THE CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE AU CHARACTERS**

**Characters****: **

**Barrett-Corinthos Family:**

**-Kimberly Ann Barrett-Corinthos 34 {Sonny and Brenda}**  
**-Dante Angelo Falconeri-Corinthos 32 {Sonny and Olivia}**  
**-Isiah Anthony Falconeri-Corinthos 32 {Sonny and Olivia}**  
**-Hannah Ashlyn Barrett-Corinthos 30 {Sonny and Brenda}**  
**-Michael Alan Corinthos III 27 {Sonny and Carly}**  
**-Kristina Adela Corinthos 25 {Sonny and Alexis}**  
**-Morgan Stone Corinthos 23 {Sonny and Carly}**  
**-Lila Adela Corinthos 22 {Sonny and Sam}**  
**-Rudy Ashton Corinthos 20 {Sonny and Claudia}**  
**-Aleksander Barrett 19 {Brenda and Aleksander Sr.}**  
**-Courtney Chanel Corinthos 17 {Sonny and Brenda}**  
**-Natalia Marie Corinthos 14 {Sonny and Carly}**

**Morgan Family:  
****  
-Amanda Elizabeth Webber-Morgan 26 {Jason and Elizabeth}  
-Jacob Martin Webber-Morgan 17 {Jason and Elizabeth}  
-Daniel Edward Morgan 14 {Jason and Sam}  
-Emily Kristen Morgan 13 {Jason and Sam}**

**Jacks Family: **

**-Krysta Jane Barrett-Jacks 28 {Jax and Brenda}**  
**-Josslyn John Jacks 17 {Jax and Carly}**  
**-Jaxlyn Jason Jacks 15 {Jax and Carly}**  
**-Jasper Jacks Jr. 11 {Jax and Connie}**

**Jacks Family:**

**-Jaxson Jacks 26 {Jerry and Victoria}  
****-Isabella Jane Jacks 16 {Jerry and Victoria}  
****-Ava Rose Jacks 16 {Jerry and Victoria}**

**Scorpio-Drake Family: **

**-Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake 20 {Robin and Patrick}**  
**-Noah Robert Scorpio-Drake 16 {Robin and Patrick}**

**Quartermaine Family:**

**-Derek Lucas Morgan 29 {Alan and Monica}**  
**-Lucille Barbara Jean Quartermaine 27 {AJ and Carly}**  
**-Lila Rae Alcazar 25 {Skye and Lorenzo}**

**Cassadine Family:   
**

**-Spencer Stavros Cassadine 21 {Nikolas and Courtney}  
-Monica Rebecca Cassadine 17 {Nikolas and Emily}**  
**-Zendaya Lisa Cassadine 12 {Nikolas and Britt}**

**Lansing Family:**

**-Molly Hannah Lansing 21 {Ric and Alexis}**  
**-Gracelyn Taylor Lansing 13 {Ric and Claudia}**

**Zacchara Family:**

**-Claudia Antonia Zacchara 40 {Anthony and Dominica}  
-Johnny Anthony Zacchara 36 {Anthony and Maria}  
-Patricia Grace Zacchara 31 {Anthony and Dominica}  
-Adriana Maria Zacchara 29 {Anthony and Maria}**

**Davis-Scorpio Family:**

**-Maxie Maximilliana Jones 33 {Mac and Felicia}  
-Georgianna Georgie Jones 32 {Mac and Felicia}  
-Stefan Robert Scorpio 15 {Mac and Alexis}**

**Webber-Keenan Family:****  
-Evan Keenan 26  
-Ashley Jaymes Webber 24 {Elizabeth and Matt}  
-Sarah Audrey Keenan 7 {Ewen and Elizabeth}**

**Spencer Family:**

**-Lucky Spencer 39 {Luke and Laura}  
-Lulu Spencer 30 {Luke and Laura}  
-Ethan Lovett 32 {Luke and Holly}  
-Cameron Steven Webber-Spencer 22{Lucky and Elizabeth}  
-Aiden Nikolai Spencer 12 {Lucky and Elizabeth}**

**Falconeri-Webber Family:**

**-Heather Talia Webber 16 {Steve and Olivia}**  
**-Jeffrey Rick Webber 16 {Steve and Olivia}**

**Thornhart Family:  
**

**-Cole Patrick Thornhart 23 {Marty and Patrick}**  
**-Starr Irene Thornhart 22 {Todd and Blair}**  
**-Hope Addie Thornhart 4 {Cole and Starr}**

**Other Characters:**

**-Julia Barrett 29 (dating Isiah)**  
**-Logan Hayes 25 (dating Lila)**  
**-Abby Corinthos 31 (married to Michael)**  
**-Derek Falconeri-Corinthos 15 (son of Adriana and Dante)**  
**-Cooper Barrett 34 (dating Maxie)  
-Damian Spinelli 32 (dating Georgie)  
-Rocco Falconeri-Corinthos 14 (son of Lulu and Dante)**  
**-Julianne Falconeri-Corinthos 12 (daughter of Lulu and Dante)**  
**-Emily Caroline Falconeri-Corinthos 11 (daughter of Isiah and Patricia)**  
**-Katherine Anna Falconeri-Corinthos 9 (daughter of Isiah and Patricia)**  
**-Alessandra Rene Spencer 4 (daughter of Adriana and Lucky)**  
**-Anastasia Izabel Spencer 4 (daughter of Adriana and Lucky)**  
**-Holly Alexis Lovett-Spencer 3 (daughter of Ethan and Kristina)**  
**-Johnathan Edward Corinthos 2 (son of Michael and Abby)**  
**-Charlotte Monica Corinthos 2 (daughter of Michael and Abby)**

**In my story Logan, Lila(Sam and Sonny's daughter), Claudia, Abby, Cooper, Jacob, Georgie, are not dead. The only ones that are dead in my story is Courtney, Emily(maybe I'll put her in my story), Lila, and Edward.**

****Fancy Brackets {} means who their parents are.  
**Parentheses () means who they're dating.**

**I know its alot of characters lol. I'm gonna break it down so you can know. ****PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!***** **


	2. Chapter 2 New School

**Characters:**

**Josslyn Jacks 17 {Jax and Carly}**

**Courtney Corinthos 17 {Sonny and Brenda}**

**Jacob Webber-Morgan 17 {Jason and Elizabeth}**

**Monica Cassadine 17 {Nikolas and Emily}**

**Isabella Jacks 16 {Jerry and Victoria}**

**Ava Jacks 16 {Jerry and Victoria}**

**Noah Scorpio-Drake 16 {Patrick and Robin}**

**Heather Webber 16 {Steve and Olivia}**

**Jeffrey Webber 16 {Steve and Olivia}**

**Daniel Morgan 14 {Jason and Sam}**

**Jaxlyn Jacks 15 {Jax and Carly}**

**Natalia Corinthos 14 {Sonny and Carly}**

**Derek Falconeri-Corinthos 15 {Dante and Adriana}**

**Rocco Falconeri-Corinthos 14 {Dante and Lulu}**

**Chapter 2: New School **

**Joss**

Josslyn pulled up in the school parking lot. This is my last year at PC High. I'm finally a senior and I will graduate! She was deep in thoughts and didn't hear her sisters calling her name.

Josslyn, Josslyn, John John Jacks. "screamed Natalia and Jaxlyn"

Josslyn turned around to see her sisters screaming her name. Sorry guys I was deep in my thoughts. What's up?

I'm scared to go inside, said Natalia. What if someone pushed me in my locker, or I fall down the stairs. Or put me in the garbage cans.

You'll be fine Nattie. No one will do that to you. You watched reruns of Hannah Montana didn't you. Josslyn said to her little sister.

Yeah. But what if it did happen. I'm really scared to go in there.

Natalia Marie Corinthos no one will be bothering you. If they do, you have me, Jaxlyn, Courtney, and the rest of our friends to protect. No one is gonna mess with our baby sister. Josslyn looks at Jaxlyn who was looking at Nattie.

Joss is right! No one will do none of those things to you. We promise.

Nattie looks at both of her sisters and put up her pinky. "pinky promise"

Both Jaxie(Jaxlyn nickname) and Joss put up there pinky and the connected to Nattie's(Natalia nickname) and said pinky promise. Ok since we are gonna be ok. Let's go inside, said Joss.

Jaxie and Nattie got out the car with Joss and head right inside the school.

**Courtney, Jake(Jacob Martin Webber-Morgan) and** **Monica**

Jake walked inside the school looking at the walls to see where his homeroom was. He was in the same homeroom his three best friends. Courtney Corinthos, Josslyn Jacks, and Monica. They have been friends since they were little playing in the sandbox. He couldn't wait to see his girlfriend of a year and half Isabella.

Monica was walking down the hall and she saw her best friend Jake. Jakey! she called out. Jake turned his head to see his friend and walked to her and gave her a hug. Hey how are you he asked her and how was your summer? I'm good. My summer was great! I spent it with my grandparents and with my father. I just missed my friends, she told him. How was your summer? My summer was really great! I spent the summer with my dad and brothers playing football. I also spent it with my favorite girl Bella Jane(Isabella's nickname). He told one of his best friends smiling.

Courtney came up the stairs and saw her best friends talking so she ran up to her best friends and hugged them both! I missed you guys so much. How was yall summer? It was great they both said! Smiling at Courtney. How was your summer? It was great! I spend it shopping and working at Barrett Creations. Josslyn worked things out and we spent the last two weeks together shopping and hanging out.

Both Jake and Monica was looking at their best friend. Courtney and Josslyn hated each other because of the history their parent had. Everyone knew that Brenda was the love of Sonny's life. Carly would get jealous that Jax would bend backwards for Brenda. Finally you guys put the hatchet away and became friends. Jake said to his friend.

Yeah! Anyways can you believe it we are seniors. Alot of stuff will be happening this year. Like school dances, junior-senior prom, class trip and so on. I can't wait until prom. I already have my dress. Monica was looking at her friend. You already have your dress. Its only September and the first day of school. Only CoCo Chanel will do that Jake said. Well duh I'm like my mother in some ways...

**Isabella, Ava, Noah, Heather and Jeffrey**

Heather Webber(daughter of Olivia and Steve Webber) walked into her homeroom and saw her bestfriend Ava who sitting down reading a book! She walked over to her friend. Hey Ava! Ava looks up at friend, hey Heather! How was your summer? Ava asked her best friend. It was great! I was a candystriper at GH. I'm thinking about becoming a nurse. I loved volunteering. I know my dad will be happy about it, Heather told her friend. How was you summer? My summer was really good. My mom took me and Bella Jane(Isabella's nickname) to Paris and we went shopping, sightseeing. Then we came back to PC and I was with Stefan. I met his parents. I really did enjoy myself over the summer, Ava told her friend smiling.

Isabella walked in the classroom and saw her twin sister(Ava) talking to her best friend and she sat in front of them. Hey guys! What yall talking about? Summer! they both said at the same time. So Bella Jane what did you do over the summer? Heather asked her other best friend. Well I went to Paris with my mother, thwen we came back here and I spent the rest of summer with Jakey, she smiled wide at her best friend.

Noah and Jeffrey both camed in behind other students taking their seats next to Heather and Bella Jane. Ava looked at Jeffrey, so what did you do this past summer Jeff(Jeffrey's nickname)? I was hanging out with my mom at the MC(Metro Court) and hanging out with Courtney. We had fun. Summer was great! How about you Noah? Bella Jane asked Noah. I was helping my mom out at GH, I helped my sister Emma moved into Spencer's apartment. I was with Natalia also. We went to the movies. We hung out alot. She is now my girlfriend. He told his friends smiling. Awww how cute! Ava, Bella Jane, and Heather said in a harmony.

The teacher walked in. Hello Class I'm your homeroom teacher Mrs. Harmon. Hi Mrs. Harmon, the whole class said.

**Daniel, Jaxlyn, Natalia, Derek and Rocco**

Danny walked into the classroom and was greeted by his homeroom teacher Mr. Soprano. Hello Daniel, Just call me Danny, he told his teacher. and hi Mr. Soprano. Okay the teacher said. Danny found a seat in the back and sat down. Natalia walked in the room and greeted her teacher and took her seat on the left side of her god brother Danny. Hey Danny! she said. Hey Natalia, how was your summer he asked her. It was good. I was at the MC with my mom. I went to the movies with my boyfriend Noah, she said looking at him. Wow he said. Someone had fun. Yes I did. How was your summer? she asked. My summer was great. I played football with Jake. Me and Jaxlyn hunged out. We went swimming at the Quartermaine Country Club. We also went to the movies and went to the park. We had fun!

Derek and Rocco both came into the classroom and took their seats in front of Danny and Natalia! Hey Danny and Nattie. Hi they both said. How was yall summer, Nattie asked them. My summer was cool. I went over to my dads and played video games with Roc Man(Rocco's nickname) and we played basketball. We're thinking of trying out for the team. Derek told his aunt. Cool. I'm thinking about trying out for Softball or Soccer. That's cool, Derek and Rocco said.

Jaxlyn walked into the classroom and went straight to the back and gave her boyfriend a kiss and sat down on his right. Hey Nattie, Derek and Rocco! Hey! they said to Jaxie. Nattie looking at her sister, Jaxie thanks for the talked we had a little earlier. I'm not so scared anymore lol. Jaxie looking at her little sister and smiled. It's no problem. We all have butterflies and our tummy when its the first day of something.

**Mr. Soprano**  
Okay class! My name is Brandon Soprano. I'm Mr. Soprano to you all. I'm just your homeroom teacher. I teach Social Studies. So some of you may have me or may not. I have your schedules right here. Come up and get them.

**Josslyn, Courtney, Monica and Jake**

Josslyn and Courtney waled in the room and sat in the back talking. So Joss what did you do over the summer. I got a summer Job at Kelly's. I went to Australia with my dad. I'm thinking of being a business woman. I met a guy at Kelly's. We got to know each other, we hunged out. We have the same taste in music. Courtney smiled at her new best friend. Really, whats his name? His name is Al. Just Al? Yes. That's all you need to know.

Monica and Jake walked in and sat next to Courtney and Joss. Hey Mon and Jakey, Joss said. Hey! they said. So Jakey what did you do this summer? Played football and hunged out with Bella Jane. Aww that's cool. How about you Mon. I spent it with my grandparents and my dad she told her bestfriend. That's cool.

**Mrs. Spaulding**

Sorry class i'm a little late. I was talking to a teacher. I'm Jeanette Spaulding. I'm the Algebra and Geometry teacher. You may call me Mrs. Spaulding, not teach or teacher. I hate that. I have your schedules up here. Please come and get them.

Chapter 2 is done! It's another part with the college students and middle school students. Tell me what you think? This is my first time writing a fan fiction! **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**In this chapter**

**Alessandra Spencer 4 {Lucky and Adriana}**

**Anastasia Spencer 4 {Lucky and Adriana}**

**Hope Thornhart 4 {Cole and Hope}**

**Sarah Keenan 7 {Ewen and Elizabeth}**

**Katherine Falconeri-Corinthos 9 {Isiah and Patricia}**

**Jasper Jacks Jr. 11 {Jax and Connie}**

**Emily Falconeri-Corinthos 11 {Isiah and Patricia}**

**Zendaya Cassadine 12 {Nikolas and Britt}**

**Aiden Spencer 12 {Lucky and Elizabeth}**

**Julianne Falconeri-Corinthos 12 {Dante and Lulu}**

**Emily Morgan 13 {Jason and Sam}**

**Gracelyn Lansing 13 {Ric and Claudia}**

**Morgan Corinthos 23 {Sonny and Carly}**

**Lila Corinthos 22 {Sonny and Sam}**

**Rudy Corinthos 20 {Sonny and Claudia}**

**Aleksander Barrett 19 {Brenda and Aleksander Sr.}**

**Spencer Cassadine 21 {Nikolas and Courtney}**

**Starr Thornhart 22 {Todd and Blair}**

**Cole Thornhart 23 {Patrick and Marty}**

**Emma Scorpio-Drake 20 {Patrick and Robin}**

**Chapter 3: Madison Preparatory School and Port Charles University**

**Alessandra, Anastasia and Hope**

Alessandra and Anastasia walked inside the school with their parents Adriana and Lucky Spencer. Who tooked them to their classroom. Alessa(Alessandra's nickname) and Ana(Anastasia's nickname) turned around and hugged their parents goodbye. Make sure you guys are being good and listen to what your teacher says. Adriana told her little princesses. Ok mommy, they both had said. A red-headed woman walked over to them and told them who she was. Hi! I'm Mrs. Anderson and I'll make sure they do great, she told Lucky and Adriana. Thank you!, Lucky said to the teacher. They waved bye to their daughters and left out the school. How about you two play with blocks over there?, Mrs. Anderson said to Alessa and Ana went to go play.

Hope walked into the classroom and was greeted by her teacher. Hi I'm Mrs. Anderson and you must be Hope. Hope smiled at her teacher and turned around and looked at her parents and waved goodbye to them. Starr and Cole waved back and left the room. How about you go play with the two other girls that are over there. Ok!, Hope said and she walked over there and played with the blocks. Hi! Alessa and Ana both said hi. I'm Alessa and this is my twin sister Ana. Hi Alessa and Ana, I'm Hope.

**Sarah**

Sarah walked into her classrom. Her parents Elizabeth and Ewen Keenan. Sarah turned around and said bye to her mom and dad. Mrs. Mclean went to Sarah. Hey Sarah, im mrs. Mclean. Hi. Im Sarah Keenan. Cool. You wanna color? Yes please. Mrs. Mclean gave her a coloring sheet and she sat at her desk and start coloring.

**Katherine**

Katherine walked into her classroom and saw her teacher and was greeted to her seat. Katie(Katherine's nickname) sat in the front of the class next to a blonde boy who looks like Niall Horan from One Direction. Hello everyone, I'm Mr. Donely. Hi Mr. Donely, the whole classroom said. Katherine looked around the class and had little butterflies and her tummy and was nervous about being in a new classroom and away from her sister.

**Jasper Jr. and Emily**

Jasper and Emily was sitting next to each other in the classroom talking about their summer. So Emily what did you do for summer? Jasper asked. Well Katie and I went to our dads and met his girlfriend Julia. She's pretty and nice. I also met my mom's boyfriend AJ. He's nice to. We went to the movies. We had a big BBQ at my grandfathers. How about you? That's cool. I played baseball with my brothers Michael and Morgan and videogames. That's about it. Cool, she told him.

**Zendaya, Aiden and Julianne **

Julianne walked in her classroom and sat in the second row next to her cousin Zendaya. Hi Zendaya. Zendaya looked up from reading her book and saw her cousin. Oh hi Julie(Julianne's nickname). How was your summer? My summer was really good. I went to Barrett Creations with my mom. I helped her and aunt Maxie picked out designs for the fall wear. I went to a baseball game with dad. I had fun with him. I spent some time with my grandfather and grandmother. That's good. Yeah it is. So how was your summer? My was good. I went Italy with my mom. She took me shopping, and we went sightseeing and saw an opera. Then we came back and I spent the last few weeks with my dad and he took me school shopping and we bonded. I had a great time. Aww that's great she told her cousin.

Aiden walked in the classroom and sat next to you Julie. Hey Julie and Zendaya. Hey Aiden. They both said at the same time. So Aiden what did you do over the summer? Zendaya asked her cousin. I was at my dads and was playing with my babysisters and played videogames. I also helped my brother moved into his new apartment. Oh that's cool. She said.

**Emily and Gracelyn**

Gracelyn walked into the class and was talking to her 8th grade teacher who knew her mom Claudia. Hi Miss Autumn. Hi Gracie(Gracelyn's nickname). How's your mom and how was your summer? She's great. My summer was great. I spent it in NYC and then we went to Disneyland and we came back home and i was over at my uncles house and met his girlfriend. Wow you was really busy. Yes i was. Anyways I'm gonna go to my seat. Ok. The teacher to her student.

Emily walked and saw her best friend and sat next to her. Gracie, hey girly. Emmy how are you? I'm good. I'm going out with Aiden Spencer. So what you do over the summer? Emmy asked. My summer was great. I went to NYC with my mom and she looked me to Disneyland and we came back and I met my uncles girlfriend. How about you? I spent my summer with my mom we went to a spa. We looked beautified. I also spent it at my grandmother And step grandfather. I had fun.

**Miss Autumn**

Ok class. My name is Miss Autumn. I'm your eighth grade teacher. I know you all had fun over the summer. So for your very first classwork. I want you to write down what you did over summerbreak.

**Morgan, Lila, and Rudy **

Lila walked into the registrar's office to add a class to her schedule. Hi, may i help you the blonde-haired woman asked Lila. Yes you may! I like to add a language to my class. The lady gave Lila a paper that she had to fill out. Lila took the paper and fill it out.

Morgan was outside the school and was texting his girlfriend, when he saw his little brother Rudy. Hey Rudy. Hey Morgan! Are you excited to be a sophmore at PCU? Morgan asked him. I guess. I'm thinking about playing college basketball. I'm thinking about becoming a lawyer he told Morgan. That's cool. How about you? Rudy asked Morgan. Well, I'm gonna become a chef or something I don't know yet? Dad will be happy to know that his sons will be doing great things outside of the mob! Rudy told him. Yeah he will.

Lila handed the lady the paper she had filled out. The lady typed up Lila's information. You will have to take a night class. hmmmm, there's no afternoon class for it. the lady shooked her head no. Ok. Well I will take the night class. The lady made a change to Lila's schedule and printed out a new one for her. Here you go miss Corinthos.

**Police Academy**

Alec and Spencer was shown both to their room. I can take the top Alec told his best friend. Ok! I'll take the bottom. In 10 weeks we will be detectives at the PCPD hopefully, Spencer said to Alec. Yeah I can't wait. I hope in like 5 years I'll be married and had 1 or 2 kids. Alec told him. Yeah same with me. So how's everything with Emma? It's great she moved in with me and she goes to PCU. She's taking up nursing. She wants to follow in her parents footsteps. I know both Patrick and Robin are thrilled. Yeah they are. So how about you? Are you dating anyone? Spencer asked him. I met this young lady at Kelly's. She's pretty and beautiful. She actually worked there only in the summer. Yeah, what's her name Spencer asked him? Her name is Jo. Oh cool. yeah!

**PCU**

Cole and Starr was sitting down at lunch talking about their daughter and son(she's carrying him). So do you have names yet? She asked him. I was thinking Matthew Jackson after Matthew Buchanan and your brother, he told her. I like it. Matthew Jackson Thornhart it is he said. Emma walked into the cafeteria and saw Starr and Cole talking and she walked to their table. Hey Starr, hey Cole. Hey Emmy. What you guys talking about? Our son. We decided on a name. We gonna wait until he's born to tell everyone. So how are you Em, Cole asked her. I'm good. Just taking it day by day. I miss Spencer alot. I know I just saw him but I miss him more and more we're apart. She frowned a bit. It's gonna be ok Starr told her. You will see him in 2 months. Why don't you write to him and face chat with him? I might just do that. Thanks! Welcome.

Chapter 3 is done! Tell me what you think? **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**In this chapter **

**Kimberly Barrett-Corinthos 34 {Sonny and Brenda}**

**Krysta Barrett-Jacks 26 {Jax and Brenda}**

**Derek Morgan 29 {Alan and Monica}**

**Lila Rae Alcazar 25 {Lorenzo and Skye}**

**Molly Hannah Lansing 21 {Ric and Alexis}**

**Julia Barrett 29 {Harlan Barrett}**

**Brenda Barrett-Corinthos**

**Chapter 4: Barrett Creations**

Lila and Molly both walked into Barrett Creations. Barrett Creations is Brenda's company that she bought from Connie Falconeri. I can't wait to get started and try on all these clothes and take pictures. Lila said to her bestie. Me either. I think Brenda is so pretty and beautiful. In some ways I envy her. So do I Lila had said.

Kimmy(Kimberly's nickname) walked out of a room and saw Molly and Lila waiting to be called. Hi Molly and Lila! Hi Kimmy. Thank you guys for coming. We really want to get this fall line out. We have been working on it since June. Lila and Molly both smiled and said ok. We're ready to get to work. Kimmy smiled at her cousin and her cousin's friend. Great! Follow me to this room.

Brenda was in another room with her daughter and soon to be son in law taking photos for their upcoming wedding. Krysta and Derek you both look great. Brenda had said to her daughter and her daughter's fiance'. They both smiled at her. Julia walked in the room and watched her niece and soon to be nephew in law. Hey Bren, I have this for you. What is it? It's something you have to look over and sign. Jax told me to give it to you. Julia had told her older sister. Brenda walked over to her sister and took the documents and read it. Brenda scanned through the documents and looked at it. Connie Falconeri is trying to get Barrett Creations. She cannot do that. She's getting treatmeant in South America. I will talk to Diane Miller about this. Brenda started yelling.

Molly and Lila could hear Brenda yelling down the hall. Wow I wonder what's going on? Molly said to her bestie. She's probably yelling at one of her employees. I heard people in this industry do that. Really. Wow! I hope she don't yell at us. She won't. Kimmy walked in and saw the girls. Wow you girls look fabulous in those dresses. Lila had on a yellow strapless dress, while Molly had a pink flowy one on. Thanks Kimmy!, both the girls said. Now yall have to be in hair and make up and then yall can pose in the dresses. I can't wait!.

Brenda went into the hall and called her lawyer Diane Miller and left a message.

_You reached Diane Miller at Miller and Davis Law Firm. I can't get to the phone right now. Leave a brief message and I'll call you back. _

_Diane it's Brenda. I need to talk to you about some documentation I got from Connie's Lawyer. Please Call me back._

Kimmy was texting her boyfriend Matt about dinner plans.

_Kimmy: hey Matty_

_Matt: hey babe, how are things going at BC?_

_Kimmy: It's going great! We have two new models. Molly Lansing and Lila Alcazar are the new models for BC?_

_Matt: That's good! So how about dinner tonight?_

_Kimmy: Of course. Metro Court?_

_Matt: Yes! eightish_

_Kimmy: Yes! I'll see you then. I love you! ttyl_

_Matt: I love you too!_

Kimmy saw the last text that her boyfriend of three years sent her. She was smiling and happy and couldn't wait until the next step in their relationship. Kimmy walked over to Molly and Lila. Hey you ladies ready? Yes we are they said. Great follow me. Molly and Lila followed Kimmy into a room where it was set up to pose for pictures.

Julia was talking her niece about her upcoming wedding to Derek.

Julia: Hey Krysta!

Krysta: Hey Aunt Julia!

Julia: Can you believe it in a few weeks You'll be Krysta Jane Morgan

Krysta: I know. I'm so excited. I can't wait. You'll be there right?!

Julia: of course I wouldn't miss it for anything.

Krysta: she smiled at her aunt. We just have to take care a few more things and we'll be ready to be Mr. & Mrs. Morgan.

Julia: If you need help with anything. I'll be glad to help out.

Krysta: Um! her phone starts to ring. I gotta take this im sorry!

Krysta went into another room and talked to her wedding planner on the phone.

Chapter 4 is done! Sorry it's so short. **Do you think Connie can take BC(Barrett Creations) from Brenda? ****Please Read and Review.**


End file.
